


Sickness

by fanficshiddles



Series: Master Loki [6]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angry Loki, BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom Loki, F/M, Healer, Master Loki, Oral Sex, Possessive Loki, Protective Loki, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Loki's pet is sick, he gets the healer to help her. But he is not pleased when the healer is reluctant to help a 'mortal'.





	Sickness

Loki entered his chambers, happy to see his pet in her usual kneeling position, waiting for him. But his smile faded, there was something off about her this afternoon.

‘Are you alright, pet? You look rather pale.’ He reached down and cupped her chin, having her look up at him.

She looked tired and her eyes weren’t as bright as they normally were. Then he suddenly felt her tense up before she could even respond to his question. She made to move, but remembered her place and kept still. Though she was very antsy.

‘Can I please be excused, Master?’ She said in a hurry, reaching up to cover her mouth.

‘Of course.’ Loki hadn’t even finished his sentence before she was off like a shot, running towards the bathroom.

Loki followed after her, walking in to find her spewing down the toilet. At first, he was startled and extremely concerned. _Also slightly revolted_. But then he snapped out of that mind-frame and rushed to her side, crouching down to hold her lovely hair back from her face. He rubbed her back in circles, hoping that it would help to soothe her.

‘I’m so sorry, Master. Please, I’ll be fine.’ She said once she was finished and grabbed a cloth to wipe her mouth, she didn’t really want him to see her like that. 

‘Nonsense. You can’t help being ill. I am truly not that bad, am I?’ He teased, taking the cloth from her and wiping her mouth.

She smiled and felt her heart flutter. ‘You are a wonderful Master, Master. I would never think of you as bad.’ She said honestly, making _Loki’s_ heart flutter.

‘Glad to hear it.’ He chuckled.

He grabbed a basin and led her through into her chambers. He had her lie down in bed and covered her with the blanket and wrapped a fur coat around her too.

‘I shall summon the healer to check on you. She will have something to aid your healing.’

‘I don’t want to be a bother, Master. I am sure it is just a bug that will pass.’

‘Enough of the arguing, pet. Relax and rest.’ He said firmly, and she knew better than to argue again with him. Whether she was sick or not, she had a feeling he would still hand out punishment if it was really needed. Or he would wait and build it up for when she was feeling better.

Loki had the guard that stood outside his quarter’s door to go and fetch the healer. It was not long before she appeared, looking slightly startled when she realised that The King had summoned her to heal his mortal pet.

‘With all due respect, your Highness. The doctors on Midgard are more suited to aiding your mortal.’ She said as she bowed her head.

Loki snarled angrily and stepped into the healer’s space, glaring down at her. ‘Be careful how you speak of her.’

The healer’s eyes widened, realising she just made a very big mistake that she was highly regretting.

‘You will see to her and heal her. That is your job. Unless you wish to be banished from Asgard.’ Loki snapped and pointed over at Amelia.

The healer rushed over to tend to Loki’s pet. Knowing she should just keep quiet now and do her job. She checked Amelia’s temperature and did all the usual checks first with Seidr. Then the healer put her palm against her forehead and pulled out the fever that she had.

Amelia felt better almost instantly. She couldn’t believe it.

‘Is that it?’ Loki asked, his tone clipped while he stood at the side watching the healers every move closely, ready to attack if she so much as hurt a single hair on Amelia.

‘Yes, your Highness. Midgardian fevers are easy enough to treat. She should still rest for a few hours, to be sure.’ She bowed and packed her things back into her bag.

‘So why the disobedience at the start if it is _so easy to treat?_ ’ He hissed.

Amelia kept quiet on the bed. She knew just as much as everyone else that Loki wasn’t one to let things go easily. The healer knew that too, but had clearly forgotten her manners and place.

‘I… I apologise, your Highness. It is just unusual for us to be dealing with Midgardians.’ The healer said quickly, looking down and clasping her hands together on front of her.

‘Well you should remember your place, _healer_.’ He spat. ‘My Amelia is regarded higher than you _ever_ will be. So start treating her with the respect she deserves.’ He paused for a second, narrowed his eyes at her and leaned in close to intimidate her more. ‘And do not _,_ _ever_ , forget your place or question _me_ again.’

‘Yes, your Highness.’ The healer squeaked, clearly quaking in her shoes.

‘ _Now get out of my sight_.’

The healer ran off, she couldn’t get out of his quarters quick enough.

Loki looked to Amelia and smirked. Her cheeks were bright red and she was worrying her lower lip, something that Loki quickly learned was what she did when she was turned on. Which turned out she did _a lot_ in his presence.

‘Feeling better, pet?’ He stepped closer and stood over her at the side of the bed.

‘Yes, Master. Thank you.’ She nodded, not able to keep eye contact with the way he was looking at her.

Loki, still with a big smirk plastered on his face, sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He slid his hand underneath the blanket and lightly trailed the tips of his fingers along her calf.

‘Did I scare you?’ He asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Amelia smiled and looked down shyly. ‘Maybe a _little_ bit… Master. You can be terrifying and ruthless, after all.’ She said playfully, making Loki laugh wickedly.

‘If I didn’t know any better, I would say that my little pet enjoys when I get angry. Hmm?’ He trailed his fingers up her leg until he reached her abdomen, lightly tickling her skin and making her squirm.

‘You are very sexy when you’re all Dom-ly and assertive, Master.’ She gulped when his hand moved down between her thighs and he simply cupped her _there_. 

‘Do you mean to say that I am not sexy all the time?’ Loki said in mock hurt, but Amelia could see the twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

She struggled to concentrate and form words while his fingers coaxed her clit out from its hiding place with ease and he started rubbing it slowly. ‘I… I didn’t mean like that, Master.’

After toying with her clit for a short while, he flipped the blanket up enough for him to crawl underneath. Amelia’s stomach lurched when she saw the lump under the blanket move to between her legs. She felt giddy and couldn’t stop trembling with excitement, feeling his hair tickling her inner thighs as his breath danced over her most intimate place.

He laughed wickedly from underneath the blanket, spread her wide open with his fingers and he took a long lick up the length of her and back down again. She went to reach down to grab his hair, but he used his Seidr to tug her hands up and they were restrained above her.

She let out a whine and started to wriggle, that caused him to wrap his arms around her thighs to pin her in place. She loved the feeling of being so utterly helpless beneath him, unable to move or do anything but take the pleasure from his silver tongue as it swirled and flicked across her clit in broad strokes. Loki chuckled at her squirming and moans, that caused vibrations to roll off his tongue and heightened her pleasure.

Loki used the tip of his tongue to lick around her clit five times, then he gave a big lick with the flat of his tongue before giving five more _concentrated_ licks. He repeated that motion over and over, until she was screaming the walls down in pleasure and coming continually.

Once Loki’s chin was completely soaked in her juices he gave her inner thigh a playful nibble, making her yelp and jump.

He sniggered and crawled up over her body, planting a kiss on her lips. Her eyes were glazed over, she was almost out of it. Loki released her from her invisible restraints and she curled up instantly next to him in his arms.

‘So much for resting, Master… Thank you.’ She whispered once she was able to get her voice to work.

‘Well, I have heard that an orgasm helps to relax and heal the body.’ He grinned, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
